


Lost in the Darkness of Hell

by Sethrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dark, F/M, Prequel, Reader Is Not Frisk, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid had a penchant for befriending the Monsters, a horrifying concept you hadn't even thought to touch on. It was too dangerous, too risky and unsettling.</p><p>It was the only reason you were still alive. Even if it meant you couldn't save yourself, you would find a way to save Frisk.</p><p>This journey, you knew, would be your last.</p><p> </p><p>Prequel to my fic, <i>Restart, RESET.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Darkness of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am all kinds of into this Underfell!AU, I swear. Then again, I seem to have a penchant for darker themes, which is a bit unsettling, to be honest.
> 
> This is a sort of prequel to the dreamscape in my work _Restart, RESET._ This can be read as a stand-alone, but you get the full effect of things if you read the other.
> 
> Also, if you guys are into drawing and whatnot and find yourselves doodling scenes from any of my fics, feel free to let me know, and I'd be more than happy to show it off! I've seen some amazing fanart in other fics that just blow me away with how creative people can get.
> 
> Anyways, onto the pain!

Waking up to a sharp pain in your head and the dull ache of fresh bruises across your body was, surprisingly, a good sign. Your memory was a little fuzzy, but from what you could clearly recall, you'd been lucky to get out of that battle alive. That Monster had been hell-bent on making sure you suffered, and if it wasn't for the kid's quick thinking- 

Wait, where was the kid? 

In your hurry to stand and look around, you'd jostled your minor injuries a little too much, had whipped your head around a bit too hard, and all at once your body screamed at you with the pinpricks of agony it felt. You gave a startled gasp and hunched over, breath coming raggedly as you attempted to overcome the pains. It took a moment, but you were finally under control of the aches blooming under your skin and the near-splitting headache thrumming in your skull. 

Standing on somewhat shaky legs, you realized that you were still just on the outskirts of Snowdin, with what had been a sentry station now blown to pieces all around you, bits of still-flaming wood burning against the snow. Yeah, that battle had definitely not been a pretty one. How in the hell had you survived? 

It was because of the kid. For whatever reason, Frisk had a penchant for befriending the Monsters, a horrifying concept you hadn't even thought to touch on. It was too dangerous a task, too risky and unsettling in this world of "kill, or be killed," yet you had witnessed first-hand Frisk's ability to do just that. 

Guts of steel, that one. 

"Frisk? Frisk?! Can you here me, kid?" 

There was no answer to your worried calls, only the crackling sound of burning debris reaching your ears. Frisk was missing, then, as was the kind little flower Monster they had been carrying with them inside an old, worn boot since the Ruins. This did not bode well for their safety, as you had been taking the brunt of any attacks made by the Monsters that roamed this hellish Underground world. Sure, Frisk had made some headway with a few of them, but the kid was only six, seven, maybe eight years old at best; there was no way they could protect themselves down here, not with such cruel and violent creatures roaming about, and definitely not with Flowey's weaker magic to defend them. 

You had to find them. 

 

 

"Frisk! Flowey? Where are you?" 

It wasn't your smartest idea, calling out in hopes of the kid and flower Monster hearing you, knowing that other things could hear you, too, but it was the only thing you could think to do at the time. There weren't any clues as to where they could have gone, no definitive footprints in the snow, no trail of dirt from Flowey's boot that could be distinguished clearly. You were blindly moving forward, hoping you'd find something, anything, that would lead you to them. 

It didn't help matters that you were being watched with every step you took. 

Snowdin looked deserted, sure, but the place still held an air of hostility, meaning there were Monsters still around, possibly lurking within the shadows, waiting for the next opportunity to strike the weakest thing that passed them by. It was dangerous to be alone in a place like this; it was all the more reason to keep going, for the kid's sake. You'd seen what these things could do, had been on the receiving end of many an attack. You would never forgive yourself for letting the same happen to such an innocent child. 

Being in the heart of the small, run-down town without so much as an additional scratch to your already battered body, however, you began to question your good luck thus far. The place was usually crawling with Monsters, yet you'd not run into a single one since regaining consciousness. Either the kid was good at what they did, or something more sinister was at play. Despite having seen the kid in action, you were betting more on the latter. 

"C'mon, throw me a bone, here." 

"i can, ah, throw ya a few, if that's what you're in to." 

You looked over your shoulder, startled by the reply to your words, eyes wide in surprise and fear. You had only a second to forcibly fling yourself to the side to avoid the attack aimed at you, just barely dodging what appeared to be three large bones encased in a red glow of magic hurtling in your direction. 

A deep chuckle followed your antics, and just as you looked up, there was another set of bones coming your way. This time, one of them caught your shoulder as you attempted to scramble into a crouched position, the force of the attack knocking you flat on your back a few feet away and forcing the air out of your lungs. 

You gave a weak cough as your breath returned to you, groaning at the knew pains along your body. You made to sit up, only to be knocked back down by a foot made entirely of bone and covered by a thick soled sneaker pressing down against your newly injured flesh, pinning you to the ground. 

"Sh-shit," you muttered, earning another chuckle from the short, bulky skeleton standing above you, his glowing red eye socket fixated on you as his wide grin mocked your current state. 

"well, didn't think i'd be running into ya again anytime soon, sweetheart. after ya gave me the _cold shoulder_ last time, i thought some other Monster might have had the pleasure of finishin' what i started so long ago." 

You cried out weakly as the weight on your shoulder intensified, spreading the pain down your arm and along your collarbone. 

"heh, looks like I got lucky. you're a determined little shit, aren't ya?" 

The skeleton reached toward your chest, coming to a stop just before touching you. His hand began to glow that same crimson red you were all too familar with as he pulled the appendage back toward himself, creating a magic pull against your chest that forced your SOUL out into the open. 

It was strange to see your SOUL after so long of being extremely careful to keep it hidden during battles. You'd been in the Underground so long, you had learned how to fight without having another's magic pull it forth. You took on more physical damage, but your SOUL remained intact, untainted by this world. It was all you had going for you at the time, the one thing keeping your drive, your DETERMINATION, strong. 

As worn down as you were, however, it was next to impossible to keep it from manifesting, especially with _him_ around. So there it was, suspended above you, its soft lilac glow pulsing brilliantly against the harsh undertones of dark red magic. 

"gotta hand it to ya, sweetheart, didn't think you'd last this long. almost missed seein' this pretty little SOUL of yours." 

His grin seemed to widen that much more, sharper angles of teeth and the flash of a single golden tooth becoming more pronounced as his eye socket glimmered ever brighter. Behind him, a manifestation of some hell hound-type thing formed, a beam beginning in its open, boney maw. You knew this attack from the last time you had "played his game," and if you didn't do something quickly- 

"anything you'd like ta say before we, ah, _have a blast?_ " 

-you'd be done for. 

"W-wait, wait, please!" 

You could see the skeleton's smile falter somewhat, the beam charging up in his next attack dimming slightly at your words. It was an odd sight of what you could only call mild compassion, but it pushed you on. If the kid could do it, maybe you could, too. 

"I don't...I don't wanna fight you." 

His smile was becoming strained, his pose stiffening considerably and his words filling with aggravation. 

"it's a bit late for that, don'tcha think? just admit ya lost, sweetheart, 'cause ya ain't gettin' outta this one, not this time." 

"You're right! You're right...I lost. You got me, I'm as good as dead. But...I have something I need to do first." 

His grin fell altogether, and a suspicious, angry frown befell his features, something that would have been perplexing to see on a skeleton had you not been in the position you were currently in. 

"what kind of idiot do ya take me for, eh? ya think i'd let ya go again, after the last time? heh, fuckin' moron." 

The pressure on your shoulder intensified once more and showed no signs of letting up. He was attempting to possibly break something, teach you a lesson. You were losing all over again. 

"Sans, p- _ah!_ Please, Sans, you can do wh-whatever you want!" 

This had the skeleton pause in his torture, eye sockets narrowing, though his grin was slowly returning. Whether it was from your hurried implication or the fact that you had remembered his name, you could not tell. 

"keep talkin'." 

"You can...you can do whatever you want to me. Break every bone in my body, watch me bleed out, blast me into next century. Whatever you want, anything, but please... _please_ let me find them first...let me find my friends." 

The apparition behind Sans disappeared altogether as his grin returned, though the pressure against your shoulder remained. Still, it was a good sign that he was listening, contemplating your proposition. 

"now, why would i help ya out like that? after all the trouble ya caused me back when ya first made your appearance down here, i think i more than deserve this little moment, this little, ah, indulgence." 

"I said _anything._ I'm sure you could think of something useful to come out of this. You've got me right where you want me; I'm not going anywhere. But, think of the recognition you'd get from your brother once he finds out you caught _two_ humans instead of one. The only way you'll be able to do that is by helping me." 

This seemed to pique Sans's interest enough that he removed his foot from your throbbing shoulder. You winced as the shift brought blood to the surface, bruising your skin even further. You looked back up to find that your SOUL had decended back into your chest, and the glow of fiery crimson was gone from Sans's eye socket, both dark holes now containing a single pinprick of red. 

It wasn't exactly how Frisk would have handled the situation, you knew, but for the moment, you were alive. You still had time to find the kid and the flower Monster before things really got screwed up. If you could, you'd make a run for it once you found them. You'd find a way to save them both, even if it meant you couldn't save yourself. 

You cried out suddenly as boney fingers dug into your hair and pulled you up to standing, your body protesting the movement, yet complying nonetheless. Once you were on your feet, you were released, stumbling at the abruptness of it all before finally catching yourself against a pine tree that was thankfully nearby. Your efforts earned you a laugh. 

"looks like ya got yourself a deal, sweetheart. hope ya know what kinda hell ya just agreed to, 'cause once we find the brat...we're gonna have a great time!" 

You glared at the skeleton, earning yet another snicker and an even wider grin as you righted yourself and began your journey once again through the rest of Snowdin. 

This journey, you were certain, would be your last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this prequel as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, I'll see ya around in the next fic!


End file.
